Bags of Fun
by Otsukimi-Neko-Sama
Summary: When the Fruits Basket gang decide to go shopping they had no idea of the consequences. Will they ever meet up and have lunch? Can Shigure ever stop being perverted (*joke*)? Will Ayame ever buy yuki a present? if you're in for some fun please read!


Bags of Fun! By Belinda (Otsukimi_Neko_Sama)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Shigure, see, see I told you! Ha Ha Ha, isn't it great!" Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were standing inside of a great big shopping centre. At the moment, Yuki, Kyo and Honda Tohru were visiting the Big Basket, a large and most fruitful Fruit and vegetable shop however; Shigure and Hatori were being forced into the most disturbing, the most private and non-male shop ever created in history...Bras n' Things.  
  
(As most people who know, Ayame isn't the most normal of people so, naturally this is the sort of thing he would enjoy. Not only does this shop sell bras but little pink tops, pink pyjamas, pink sleeping bags pink dresses and pink undies. Did I mention the shop was pink?!)  
  
"Ah, wonderful, exquisite absolutely fantastic. Look Tori, a beautiful pink hat! And gloves, and dresses and whoa earrings Ha Ha Ha. Yuki would love this. I'm going to buy him something..and Tohru and the ugly cat boy and Hatsuharu and Momiji and....  
  
"Ayame, stop. C'mon, you're causing a scene." Hatori looked bored. He hid away from prying eyes by standing just far enough from the entrance and inside a photo booth while the girls entering by the dozen entranced Shigure. Practically drooling, he lapped up his courage and out of nowhere, pulled out a card with "store manager" written on it.  
  
"Half price off everything. Only 20% of the original price I we do fittings!" Ahhh-everyone was screaming. All the girls were pushing, shoving and grabbing the merchandise, running to get to Shigure at the counter. "Me, me, do me first." "Mr. Manager, mine doesn't fit properly please, can I get some help..." "Oooh, he is so cute...who is this guy?"  
  
Some of the employers entered. "What the?" They were generally confused. Have they a new manager? "Hey.who is this guy and where is Mimi?" "I dunno, but I like him!"  
  
"You're right Ayame, this is Fantastic." Shigure was just grabbing the measuring tape. Girls were swarming at him by the thousand (luckily, no one had tried to hug him yet) "If you step this way I would be happy to help you put it on..."  
  
At that moment, Kagura had entered the shop. Hoping to buy some new pink cat pyjamas she stopped in her tracks. "That's odd, I've never seen so many people here." Noticing that they were all struggling in one direction she took a step over. "Hey, what's everyone looking at? Cat pyjamas? Hey I wanna see." Kagura began pushing all the girls over in a huff.  
  
"Hey that hurts," "Someone pushed me," "I think my arm's broken."  
  
As the audience separated Shigure noticed a figure emerging out of the parting. His face turned white, the colour was draining rapidly and, trying to hide behind the counter the girl caught sight of his face, the tape measure and the topless girl (note: she is still wearing a bra, whew, wouldn't want pornography in a story would we!) and a dozen bras piled high on the counter.  
  
"Look Shigure, a big orange neko gurumi, Ha Ha Ha!," Ayame began hugging it ruthlessly. "I bet Kagura would."  
  
"SHI..GU...RE" Kagura started running around the shop in a mad, fanatic fashion, knocking everyone over. "You pervert, you big fat."  
  
"Oh Kagura I.." began Ayame but Kagura rammed him to the floor with her head and began hitting him insanely. This bought time for Shigure but he didn't know what to do. "Where can I go," he moaned. "Kagura will find me and..and," Shigure then howled with laughter.  
  
"Stop..Kagura please..Ha Ha Ha." Ayame was swaying side to side, his face was contorted with confusion. And, amazingly Kagura stopped. "Oh, a kitty like Kyo kun, it's so cute." She began to hug it. And stroke it and hug it. She hugged it so hard! "Hey, Ayame, where is Kyo?" "Hmm?" Ayame sat up. His big pink hat was crumpled on the floor next to the pink dress and pink pyjamas for Yuki. "Oh, no, my present for Yuki. I must re unite my brotherly love with him." "HEY," Kagura called. "Answer the question!" she held a fist to his face.  
  
Ayame gulped. "Well, while tori, Shigure and I were visiting my favourite shop to buy presents," (he gestured around the room) " Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were going shopping together."  
  
Kagura mouthed his last words. "Kyo..Yuki.. and Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru... KYO AND TOHRU. THAT PLAYER!!!" She jumped up on top of Ayame, stepping on his face and his upper thigh. "Ahhh. Kagura no! That really hurts." By now Kagura had reached maximum rage. The neko gurumi's head was ripped off by the immense pressure she displayed on its upper body.  
  
"KYO AND TOHRU. HE DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME" Kagura's wailing became louder.  
  
Shigure slid the small window socket in the cupboard to reveal his face. He had reduced himself to a mere silhouette. A shadow of his once 'Prime' self . Moving around in the small cupboard (he hid in so that Kagura wouldn't be able to beat him up. But it seems she had lost interest in him. Ha ha!) he made it fitting so that he wasn't so uncomfortable.  
  
"With all due respect Kagura, this is why he didn't tell you.."  
  
Kagura searched the room for the voice and pinpointed Shigure's head. "You.you pervert. look what you did to my favourite shop" Gazing around the room, we see that many of the girls had vacated the area, excluding the few who had hidden in the corners, change rooms and plaques of clothes. Although most of the clothes and bras were strewn on the floor from Kagura's manic frenzy.  
  
"But..but you did it Ka..Kagura," Shigure shivered. He knew exactly what was coming. Like many would say, he should have shut his trap.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Running over to Shigure she pulled him out of the cupboard and punched him over and over again. Lying limp on the floor he begged her to stop but instead she sat on him and corked his arms, pinning them to his back. "Kagura, please somebody help. AHHH" Kagura picked him up and circulated him above her head and let him go.  
  
Shigure went flying across the room. He flapped his arms about in terror; he was going to land on some schoolgirls. They looked up in panic and, screaming, hugged themselves to the floor. Shigure was getting closer, closer, closer..POOF! A black dog emerged from the floor. Na ni? The girls looked up in surprise. A Dog? Are dogs allowed in this shop, and where did that manager guy go? It is all too much!  
  
Footsteps echoed throughout the tiled floors. Everyone froze, a cloaked figure, arms crossed, he stopped dead in the middle of the room. Everyone's immediate reaction was to be intimidated, especially while being on the floor of a torn up store with underwear plastered from head to. His sunglasses reflected the mess and confusion like mirrors as he searched the floors and walls for the people responsible. His eyes fell on Ayame, still crouched on the floor, only now his sobbing had turned into a choking noise, his face was hidden inside a big pink hat. "Oh Yuki, my Yuki.Our brotherly love."  
  
"Hey," the voice was soft and in a somewhat monotonous tone. "Ayame, get up off that floor." Immediately, Ayame stopped. "Tori kun? Ah," his face brightened, "Do you want to buy presents too! Ha Ha Ha, Well I'll show you some great.blah, blah, blah." Turning, Hatori focused on Kagura. At his gaze, Kagura had retreated to the wall and half hidden, peeked over the top. "Sor...sorry Ha, Hatori. I-I didn't mean it.I-I wasn't thinking strait. Gomenasai." A tear slivered down her cheek. Hatori's face softened at her irrepressible sincerity. "Kagura, wait outside and we can go and meet Kyo, Yuki and Tohru for lunch."  
  
It was Shigure's turn. Hatori rounded on him. At first he apologised for 'his' dog intruding in the store. Taking off his glasses as he said this, he flashed a 'very' dirty look at Shigure. Shigure whimpered. "Come on 'Pochi' lets go..."  
  
Kagura, Ayame (holding loads of bound up presents with little pink bows) and Hatori stood outside of a bright blue door flashing a little man and a little toilet. Voice ringing in a singsong way, Shigure called out to Hatori. "Tori kun, can you pass me my pants!" "This is so demoting," whined Kagura she leaned against the wall. "He ruined my favourite shop...Can we go now?"  
  
The door was pushed open and Shigure popped out. "Ah Shigure I see you've recovered, but I didn't come shopping so you could perve on teenagers." Hatori gave him a good, long stare. Shigure smiled, his hand cupped the back of his head. Laughing nervously he looked from Hatori to Ayame. "Hey, where's Kagura?"  
  
The door was slammed against the frame and was almost knocked off its hinges. Kagura's face was burning; she grabbed Shigure and held his case VERY close. Through clenched teeth Kagura whispered irritably "Because of you I was on the floor,"  
  
"Kagura..."  
  
Kagura took a deep breath and let go of Shigure however she never stopped leering at him. Shigure looked very apprehensive. "Hey lets go visit Yuki, Ha ha ha." "Yeh," piped up Kagura "and Kyo kun."  
  
Looking much happier after their very fruitful adventure they headed to the food court in order to meet for lunch with their friends!  
  
(Join me soon with the next adventure in this story with Kyo, Yuki and Tohru shopping at 'The Big Basket') Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you! Nothing!!! Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. *sad sigh* ^_^ 


End file.
